1. Field of Invention
Present invention relates to an image processing apparatus having a plurality of functions such as copying, printing and facsimile functions.
2. Related Art
Recently, multifunction image processing apparatuses have been put into practical use. Those apparatuses use a scanner and a printer of a digital copying machine to perform facsimile communication, or use the printer of the digital copying machine to code data from a computer into bitmap data and print out images.
Such apparatus has three or more functions in one unit, e.g., a copy function, a facsimile function, a printer formatter function, an image file function and an image memory function, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-130311.
Setting of these functions are made such that corresponding icons are displayed on an operation panel, and when one icon is designated, the function is set. In the copy function, no key-input at the operation panel for a predetermined interval causes an autoclear function that automatically resets the mode of the copy function to a standard mode.
However, in the above multifunction apparatus, the autoclear function clears all the functions. For example, if the autoclear function is performed for the copy function while the facsimile function operates, the autoclear function also clears the facsimile function.